Young DREAMER (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Princess Snowblossom: Young DREAMER Pinkie Pie depicts the story of Fluttershy's banishment/The Mane Five confront the wolves (Pinkie Pie is telling the story of how the Dazzlings banished Fluttershy to the Never-Realm, using his paper drawings on sticks, to some children in the village.) Pinkie Pie: (As Fluttershy.) Leave Zane alone! Your days of evil are over. (As Adagio Dazzle.) Never! I will have my revenge if it's the last thing I do! Child: (Gasps.) Pinkie Pie: Take that, Wu! Zap! Zap! (Drops Wu's stick. As Fluttershy.) Don’t take Zane! (As Aspheera.) Ahhh!! (Pinkie clashes Fluttershy’s stick until it snaps in half.) Oh, no! (Picks up Rarity's stick.) Fluttershy is gone! (Puts down Rarity's stick and picks up her stick.) What did you do to my friend? (As Adagio Dazzle, cackling. The children cower together as the story gets more intense.) Take that! We banished her to the one place from which you can never return. The Never-Realm! (One of them faints while the rest start crying and run away.) Wait! W-W-W-Woah! Hey! Wait, it's okay, look, it's not real, it's just a story! (She waves Adagio's stick and it snaps in half. Pinkie chases after the children, while Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack are working outside.) It's just paper! I drew them! (Throws the broken stick on the ground and scratches her head.) Rainbow Dash: So, what did you tell them, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Nothing! I was just telling them about Fluttershy and the Dazzlings, and how they sent her into the Never-Realm by the magical well. Rarity: You think that story is appropriate for little kids? Pinkie Pie: Five to thirteen? Absolutely. Even bronies were interested listening to my stories, duh. Jay: Let’s not forget about the horror stories, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: (Sigh.) Most importantly, never take the odds off me. (The scene shifts to Snowblossom’s Palace, Twilight Sparkle tells Akita about the Sons of the Overlord.) Twilight Sparkle: And they call themselves the "Sons of the Overlord." And they had this creepy symbol that looked like the Overlord. As soon as I saw it, I knew it. Here we go again. (Akita facepalms herself.) I just have the worst luck. There was this girl named Harumi, who was Lloyd's girlfriend. She found all the Oni Masks to resurrect the Overlord, and he created an enormous Oni Titan, that banished me, Celestia, Luna and Cadance to the First Realm. Then we met Iron Baron who captured me and my princesses. Well, except Celestia, who was looking for food. (Akita facepalms herself again.) Akita: The Realm of Oni and Dragons? What is that? Zane: The first of all of the Sixteen Realms, where the First Spinjitzu Master originated from, before he fled to create Ninjago. I was there with my friends and Wu, and we found the Dragon Armor. We also conquered our fears when we are stranded at this realm. Akita: Oh, I see. Oni and Dragon, Dragon Armor, and Iron Baron?! How is that possible, the overcome those obstacles while you are there? Zane: We have Faith. Akita: Faith? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, we were. Wanna tell you more? Akita: Sure. (Before Twilight gives a tale to Akita, Lloyd and Snowblossom rushed to them, with the Titan Mech detector beeping.) Lloyd: Guys! I found it! Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Lloyd? Lloyd: The Titan Mech, it is found somewhere on the southern side of the Never-Realm. Zane: It is? How did you find that? Lloyd: Snowblossom and I research to the coordinates on her map. She said that it was located at the cave, where we had arrived from the magical waterfall. Twilight Sparkle: You mean, the Cave of Egress? (The Blizzard Samurai makes their way to the Ice Emperor's throne.) Grimfax: Hail, Emperor of Ice. (They bow.) The Legion of Grimfax returns in triumph. Victory is yours. Vex: (Claps slowly) Hail indeed, brave Grimfax. Tell us of your great victory, for you left with so many more Samurai than you brought back. Grimfax: It is true. The battle was fierce. The villagers have protectors. Strangers who fight bravely, but we won in the end! Vex: Did you slay these strangers? Grimfax: Better, we snuffed out their fire! Without it, they are lost. Vex: Ah, "snuffed out their fire," you say? Then, why is it, when I look through my crystal, I see it is still burning? (He shows the Elders circling the Hearth Fire.) Grimfax: What?! I-Impossible! Vex: You bring news of defeat and dare to call it victory?! Punish him, my Lord, for his deceit. (The Ice Emperor gets up from his seat and blasts ice from his staff at Grimfax. Icicles surround him, growing to impale through him.) Grimfax: Wait! Please! Vex: Yes. Punish him. Ice Emperor: You will atone for this. (The icicles recede into the ground.) Grimfax: Y-Yes, Ice Emperor. Thank you. Ice Emperor: Now leave me. (Grimfax and the rest of the army dash for the doors.) Vex: What of the villagers who defy you? They plot, even now, to overthrow you. And the violet winged unicorn. She grows closer every day. What of her? Ice Emperor: Violet? Vex: You are plagued by enemies. They rise. You must show strength. You must put down these usurpers. Ice Emperor: I shall unleash Boreal! Boreal shall punish the village. Vex: And the winged unicorn? Ice Emperor: She will meet another fate. (The top of his scepter is shown.)